Harry Potter and the Highly Obsessed RH Shippers
by Popcorn Girl1
Summary: Run, Ron and Hermione, run for your lives! WARNING: This story has flying cheese, the cow song, and talking cucumbers.
1. Chapter 1: Cheese World

Harry Potter and the Highly Obsessed R/H Shippers  
Ch. 1: Cheese World  
  
Authors note: These are friends I have in real life, and even though I'm not using their real names, I still need to explain them a little in order for anyone to understand this story:  
  
Danielle: OBSESSED with cheese (flying cheese specifically), R/H shipper Natalie: LOVES rabbits and the color purple, obsessed with R/H Grace: EXTREMELY obsessed with R/H, is definitely against the color orange Sophie: LOVES cows and lobsters, says jajajajaja a lot, R/H shipper  
  
Disclaimer: I do note own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
PLEASE review!  
  
It was August 12th, and today had been one of those days where the group of friends had gotten together on the spur of the moment just so they could walk around the mall together. Today, however, some of the group of friends couldn't come. Melanie couldn't come (she was getting contacts that day), Emma was is the middle of some secret project (she was always doing weird things), and no one else they knew wanted to go. Because of this, it was just Danielle, Natalie, Grace and Sophie at the mall today. "WOW!" exclaimed Danielle as she caught sight of a new shop, "CHEESE WORLD! We HAVE to go in there!" without waiting for a reply, she dashed into the shop and began looking around. Grace laughed. "We'll be in here forever! She's going to buy all the cheese she can get."  
  
Sophie laughed too. "I wish they had a Cow World! Jajajajaja!" predictably, Sophie then started singing the cow song she and Emma had made up to the tune of the song "LOVE":  
  
"C" is for the way you chew cud with me, "O" is for the only grass I eat, "W" is for the wetness of your tongue, "S" is for the sound you make when you're happy, MOO!  
  
While Sophie sang her cow song and Grace and Natalie listened, Danielle was looking around.  
"WOW! Look at all the cheese they have here!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Oh, wow, this is so cool! Oh my gosh, they have Bleu Cheese, Mongolian Yak Cheese, Puke Flavored Cheese, Jet Puffed Cheese, 1,000 Year Old Cheese, Metal Cheese, and… hey, what this?" Danielle stopped in front of a shelf that seemed to have nothing on it, and by then Sophie had finished her song so the other three came up to see what Danielle was talking about.  
"It says invisible cheese," said Natalie. They all stared at the shelf for a minute.  
"Go figure," said Grace with a shrug after a while, and the four girls continued to look among the shelves for other interesting cheese.  
"Hey, look at this!" Sophie said, and pointed to a shelf as they were walking, and read the sign she was talking about out loud, "Magic Cheese, FREE SAMPLE!"  
"We just gotta try some!" said Danielle, and immediately shoved a piece in her mouth. The rest followed her example, and they were soon busily chewing away.  
"Hey, this is pretty goo-," said Grace, but she never got to finish her sentence. Unknown to any of them, by eating the magic cheese, they caused an immense fluctuation to occur in the earth's electro-magnetic field, which made opened up a rift in the space time continuum right under their feet, hurdling them through a black oblivion into an unknown alternate dimension. They blacked out almost immediately, and when they woke up, they were very surprised to find themselves standing in front of a large castle. 


	2. Chapter 2: Cucumbers and magic, a Very B...

Chapter 2: Cucumbers and Magic, A Very Bad Combination  
  
All four girls stared wide eyed at the castle.  
"Whoa," said Natalie after a long pause, "I guess that sign wasn't joking.  
"Obviously," the rest said in unison. They all had to look around for another moment before it all clicked. "We're at Hogwarts!" They all shouted simultaneously.  
"Oh my gosh, do you know what this means?!" said Grace turning to the rest, but went on without pausing, "We can get Ron and Hermione together now!  
  
Sophie, Natalie, and Danielle's faces all lit up,  
"Yes! You're right!" said Natalie. "I'm going to find them right now!" said Grace, and before anyone could stop her she bolted right into the school.  
  
Danielle sighed, "There will be no stopping her now! Someone better go follow her to make sure she doesn't accidentally kill Ron or Hermione in attempt to make them express their love for each other. How about you, Natalie?" said Danielle, but when she turned around the other two girls were long gone. "Fine then… I guess I'll have to-," she started, but a thought struck her, and with a mischievous grin she also ran into the school.  
  
It turns out that after she left, Natalie went looking for the charms room. I wonder where the charms classroom is… thought Natalie. According to that map I drew of Hogwarts, It should be right…HERE! She thought, and bounced up and down excitedly in from of the charms room and went inside. However Danielle went looking for the great hall. When she got there, she rushed over to the first person she saw. "Hello!" she said, and sat down next to a boy who was eating cheese. "Erm… hello… my name is Neville… are you new here?" said the boy. "Um, yeah sure," she said in a rush, "hey, can you make cheese levitate?" she continued. "Erm, I guess I can try," said Neville, sounding a little suspicious of her, and whipped out his wand.  
  
"Oh, what was that spell," he said under his breath but then remembered and pointed his wand at a lump of cheese on the table, "Winguardium Leviosa!" He said. For a moment, it looked like the spell had worked fine, and Danielle jumped up and down with happiness at fulfilling her life-long dream of seeing flying cheese. However, Neville isn't very good at magic, and this was no exception. "Oh, this is so cool! I've always wanted some flying cheese, and now I do! Oh , wow, than- AHHHHHH!" she ducked under a table as the cheese shot at her like a cannon ball, but it followed her under the table and began to hurtle itself at her like a bludger. "ACK! Someone OUCH help me OUCH the cheese is OUCH attacking me!" she sputtered and raced out of the hall. In fact, she ran all the way to the corrid outside the charms room, where she ran into Natalie, who seemed to be hiding. "Natalie! Help me OUCH the cheese OUCH is attacking OUCH!" She yelled, but then continued to run again as she couldn't stay in one place for long without the hard lump of cheese pegging her painfully on the back. Natalie laughed. "Well, she finally got her wish!" she said softly as Danielle." Stop squirming, will you?" She said, and pushed what appeared to be a talking cucumber that was about to make an attempt at escape back into her pocket. "You're mine now… mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" it kept saying in a high squeaky voice. "Hehehe, not a chance," she said and walked away to fins Grace and Sophie. 


	3. Chapter 3: The End

Chapter 3, The End  
  
While all this had been happening, Grace and Sophie had teamed up to find Ron and Hermione. They saw many interesting things on their search, including Draco walking around in orange pajamas (it was morning, around breakfast time), whom Grace soundly scolded on the bad properties of wearing the color orange and would have hurt badly if Sophie had not stepped in, and George and Fred in the process of blowing up a toilet. They said they were going to send it back to their mum. The most interesting thing that happened, however, was they saw Danielle running down the halls shouting frantically for help, all the while being closely pursued by a lump of cheese.  
Where could they be?" said Sophie, after a while of searching with Grace. "Why, we've looked everywhere but the Gryffindor common room!" They stopped dead in their tracks, and Grace looked exasperatedly at Sophie.  
"Why didn't we look there before?!" she exclaimed.  
"Why? Because that would be the logical thing to do of course," Sophie said with an ironic smile. The two proceeded to go up to Gryffindor tower, and were luckily able to get in because someone came out of the portrait hole just when they got there. When they got there, Grace went straight to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting and doing homework alone in a table in the far corner of the common room.  
  
"You two are meant for each other! You have to get together and-" Grace immediately said. Before she could go any further, Ron interrupted.  
"Of course we are," He said puzzled, "'Mione and I are already  
together."  
  
"But… but…" she sputtered, then gave up trying to talk and just stared  
at them.  
"Um, what year are you in?" Said Sophie finally.  
"Sixth. Honestly…" Said Hermione. All of a sudden, all four of them were sucked back through the inter- dimensional rift they had made and landed back in the cheese store.  
"What the..." began Grace. All four friends looked at each other.  
"That was… interesting…" said Sophie, looking confused. They never talked about that incident again except for once in private a year later. Everyone thought it was a dream, or they were hallucinating, or something. No one thought it was real, No one, that is, but Natalie. She named her talking Cucumber friend George, and he lived in a bottle in her room until one day Natalie's mother accidentally mistook him for a real cucumber and put him into her special recipe salad.  
  
THE END  
  
This was a story especially for my friends, but for anyone and everyone who reads it, PLEASE review! I want to become a good writer, but I'm obviously not very good at writing fan fics yet, so in the review feel free to give me advice or notify me of a spelling or grammatical error. Mwa-ha-ha-ha- ha… I like popcorn… 


End file.
